A storage device is commonly used to store data in computers, databases, digital video recorders, and other devices. The storage device may write data to and read data from a storage unit in response to write/read commands from a host that uses the storage unit for data storage. However, the storage device may encounter operational issues during its normal operation that requires diagnosis. Thus, to diagnose the operational issues, the storage device may have test pins which are dedicated to transferring information regarding the operation of the storage device to a debugging device. However, manufacturing storage devices with the dedicated test pins can be expensive. For example, the test pins may require additional design considerations and also may take up critical space in the storage device.
Furthermore, the test pins may be located in an inconvenient location which is difficult to access for a user. Thus, it may be difficult for users to access information regarding the operation of the storage device using the test pins.